Sensory
by Daphodill
Summary: ON HIATUS-Edward meets Bella and Alice their first day at Dartmouth. The three strike up an easy friendship, although it is apparent that Edward and Bella have a special bond. Over semester break some important discoveries are made, pushing Edward and Bella far out of their comfort zones, finding their new normal. EPOV, AH, AU. M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**SENSORY **

**by Daphodill**

**Chapter Notes: **Edward has left his family in Chicago to start his freshman year at Dartmouth where he meets Bella and Alice. The three of them fall into an easy friendship but it is evident right away that Bella and Edward have a special connection. It all comes out over Thanksgiving.

They accidentally, on purpose, share their true feelings over a phone call. Now their not so secret love is public knowledge and Edward's family formulates a plan to win Bella's heart.

EPOV - AH, canon, minor drama. M for language and future lemons.

Thanks to Jcat5507 and Batgirl8968 at PTB for beta'ing this chapter for me; putting me in check about my blatant disregard for proper tenses and criminal misuse of the comma

Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I just wish I thought of it first.

* * *

**Part 1**

I was the first one in the lecture hall. The massive room was still, and somehow the quiet echoed off the walls. The TA showed me to my seat, first row. I told my advisor to make sure that the aides sat me in the back of all my classes; first one in, last one out. Fewer curious eyes on me.

I'm not handicapped–I just can't see.

My folks were worried; I chose a college that was as far away from home as I could get. Dartmouth. Mom was talking about getting an apartment out here. I told her there was no way in hell she was coming to college with me. It was bad enough that she hovered all through high school; I understand her concern. We tried all sorts of experimental treatments to slow the progress of my condition. They were fruitless and left my body and spirit weak. By the time high school came around, I was just getting used to this new way of life. My liver was recovering nicely from the stress of the vitamin treatments. I was definitely feeling more like myself. It was bad enough that I had a service dog with me during junior high and high school. I retired Jake after graduation, but damn it if Mom wasn't determined to take his place.

I was good now, and fit as a fiddle—except for that one minor flaw. No biggie though. I've learned to manage and was actually quite content with my life. My condition was a family affair. When I was learning Braille, independent living skills, orientation and mobility, the whole shebang; my family was taking their own fair share of courses. We worked together to learn and adjust. Things have been pretty good, for the most part.

Mom blamed herself, thinking that she got pregnant too soon after the twins, that I didn't get all the nourishment that I needed from her because she had two kids hanging from her tits. I called bullshit, and tell her so... all the time. The dozens of doctors we've seen over the years said it was a genetic defect that couldn't be pinpointed to any one factor. A one in 4,000 chance; could've happened to anyone. If it weren't for my sister and brother, I'd never feel like a normal kid.

Dad, well, he had his hopes hinged on me. I was happy, outgoing, adventurous— an All-American boy. My older brother, Jasper's a poet at heart. All feelings, hearts, and flowers. I swear he was in love every other week when we were growing up. Me, I was always up for a game of something or another. I hated to be inside and sitting still—still do. Dad and I were two peas in a pod. Then, when things went dark, he basically stopped all physical aspects of our relationship. No roughhousing, no sports, nothing. Sure we sat and watched a ball game, but when he'd ask me if I saw a play, the air would get heavy in the room. Then he'd suddenly have some case he needed to look in on. Again, I called bullshit.

_Retinitis Pigmentosa_. Hell, I couldn't even pronounce it when I was diagnosed in fifth grade. I didn't see the car in my peripheral vision and got clipped. I was an active kid; running around doing normal kid stuff. Doctors said that my condition may have always present but I learned to compensate for it. Bi-annual eye exams never picked up any real changes before my accident. I was a plucky kid with 20/20 vision. There was never anything to worry about.

Could have been worse, I suppose. I walked away with a badly broken leg and some bruises. Up until then, I never noticed that I had virtually no peripheral vision. Over the years my range got smaller and smaller and now I barely see anything. My doctor said that my field of vision was just barely a couple of millimeters. I didn't care though. I wear dark glasses and keep my eyes closed most of the time anyway; it's easier that way.

Whatever. I was here, away from Chicago and my parents' pity and self-persecution. I didn't need, nor did I want, someone to martyr themselves on my behalf. I was fine.

I swiped my finger over my watch face to check the time, feeling the raised hatches and metal hands. I had another few minutes until class starts so I decided to move. I hoisted my bag onto one shoulder and unfolded my cane, measuring out the distance of the risers and counting each one.

A door opened and someone called,"Mr. Cullen?" They began making their way toward me. Great, another _helpful_ person. I turned around and headed back down the stairs, meeting them halfway. "I'm Professor Warwick. It's a pleasure to have you in my class," he said. I could tell that he had his hand in his pocket, moving it shallowly in and out, unsure of how to shake my hand. The sound of the fabric of his slacks rustling was annoying. Thankfully, I had on my dark glasses so that Professor Warwick would miss my massive eye roll.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," I respond. Plastering my most charming smile on my face, I stuck out my hand for him to shake. His handshake was like a cold, limp noodle. _I'm blind, you idiot— it isn't contagious._ "I was going to move up to the top of the risers and get myself situated if you don't mind." I wanted to get away from him, and fast. It was bad enough that I was stuck with this damned class, herded in like cattle to listen to this moron drone on about seventeenth century literature or some shit. Jasper would love this class, with all the Romantic authors.

Just as I was settled in my chair it seemed as if 200 19-year-olds filled the room all at once. It was like high school all over again. The "cool" ones made their way to the back of the hall near where I was sitting. I could feel their eyes assessing me, picking up that something was _off_ about me and deciding to sit elsewhere.

Soon the class was settled. There was an empty seat next to me. The room was nearly filled to capacity. The door banged open, startling everyone. The crowd broke out in nervous laughter as a quiet voice apologized. "Don't worry about it, please find a seat. I think there's one next to Mr. Cullen; top row on my left," Professor Warwick directed.

Questioning and judgmental whispers broke out as the girl made her way toward me. I could hear that she was very pretty, but dorky—whatever that meant. Some of the girls were commenting on her hair: long, brown, shiny. The guys were universally declaring that they'd "hit that." That earned another eye roll.

"Hey, Bella," another girl called quietly from a couple of rows in front of me.

"Alice, why didn't you save me a seat?"

"Sorry, this place was chaotic. I panicked."

"It's cool; I'll just sit up here." I was so caught in the melody of her voice that it took me a moment to notice that she was standing beside me. "Um, excuse me. Is that seat taken?" she asked. Her voice was a little deep but incredibly feminine, alluring. Like being wrapped in a smooth, sensuous velvet cloak. I need to hear it again and commit it to memory.

"No, it's all yours," I answered, pushing myself tightly against the tabletop so she could slip by. I wanted to keep her talking. Her voice had hooked me like a potent drug.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

"No problem." That was the extent of my game. She sat down roughly in the chair causing the most delicious scent to invade my nostrils. Honey and floral; feminine, but not girly or frilly. It was all natural, no perfumes or overbearing artifices. I breathed deeply, needing to memorize this too.

Once she was settled, having her notebook and pen ready in front of her, Bella leaned close to me, bumping my shoulder slightly, she whispered, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, by the way."

I froze, needing to get myself under control before I made a complete fool of myself. "Edward Cullen," I said roughly, internally cursing myself for being such a tool.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Thanks for letting me sit here." I nodded curtly in response as the Professor began the lecture. The two-hour class went by quickly as I focused on Bella. On her ticks and nuances as she listened intently to the Professor. She tapped her pen lightly against her paper, waiting eagerly for the lecturer to say something profound. When he said something noteworthy, she'd scribble frantically as I clicked and clacked on my electronic note-taker.

Bella sighed longingly when Warwick mentioned the impact of Wuthering Heights on modern literature. Her breath was warm and sweet, like mint. I fought to keep lucid thoughts and focus on class.

All too soon, the class was over. All the other students eagerly packing up and rushing to the exit. "So, what did you think of the class, Edward?" Bella asked.

Too shocked that Bella was attempting to engage in conversation to form coherent thoughts, I stammered over my response. "Um, it was alright I guess. It's a requirement so I really have no choice but to endure it," I said with a shrug.

"Endure it? Really, Edward? Don't you like books?"

"I like books just fine, but the Romantics aren't really my thing. I'm more for philosophy, non-fiction, that kind of thing. Singular, independent type of things." God, what was I doing? She's going to think I'm nuts.

"Bella!" A voice called from a few rows away. "I'm starving. Let's go get some lunch. Warwick was boring me to tears. I need caffeine, and in massive quantities, if I'm going to make it through Bio later." Bella released a tinkling laugh, like wind chimes, in response to her friend's antics.

"You have Bio at one? With whom?" I asked, not wanting our encounter to be just two hours twice a week.

"Um, Molina," Bella answered. "Do you have him too?" I nodded. She made a slight sucking sound, as if she was releasing her bottom lip from her teeth, "Cool! You wanna come to lunch with me and Alice? Then we can go to class together." I could hear the smile in her voice. I bet it was beautiful.

"That sounds great; if you're sure Alice won't mind me tagging along. My presence can be a bit...much sometimes," I hedged, offering Bella an out.

"Nonsense, Edward," Alice said, suddenly right in front of me. I started a bit and Alice laughed lightly. "The more the merrier!" I gathered my things, connecting my note-taker to its strap on my bag and unfolded my cane.

Crickets.

"So, yeah. Like I said, my presence can be a bit much. You girls don't have to feel obligated to do anything, okay? I'll just go back to my room or the library. No worries, alright?"

Alice danced up to me, taking my elbow without hesitation. "So, what are you hungry for, Edward?" I couldn't help the easy smile Alice brought to my face. "God, Bella, he's beautiful. Would ya look at that smile! I know the three of us are gonna be best friends!"

Bella's tinkling laughter was to my right. "A word of warning, Edward," Bella said, dangerously close to my ear. "Never bet against Alice."

I was dumbstruck. This girl had me losing the ability to form coherent words, much less sentences. "Uh. Um. I uh, I'll try and remember that," was my eloquent response.

Bella chuckled; I could feel the tips of my ears heating up. "So, where ya from? Me and Alice grew up together in a tiny town in Washington. We've been best friends since seventh grade. What's your story?"

We laughed and talked over lunch. Bella and Alice welcomed me with open arms into their strange little clique. Alice was the bohemian who seemed to be trapped in the wrong time but making the best of it. She always wore beads and bangles, or bells of some sort. I swear she was a gypsy in a past life. I almost always heard her coming. Bella was calm and steady. Peace to Alice's high octane, but well-intentioned energy.

~o0o~

The term went quickly with Alice and Bella by my side almost the entire time. They never treated me like there was anything wrong with me. They made small adjustments to their lives to include me, like describing my surroundings when we went someplace new, taking care that their dorm had clear walkways, and keeping their mini-fridge stocked with Dr. Pepper. The girls even bitched out some waitstaff, and other random assholes, when they treated me like I was handicapped. I noticed it all, right away, and it made my heart soar to have friends who cared for me so instantly and unconditionally.

I hadn't felt this normal since I was last with my siblings and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend. He took me under his wing when we were younger, roughing me up from time-to-time, just doing boy stuff that Dad used to do with me. I think that made Emmett that much more endearing to Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett were picking me up to drive back to Chicago for break. I knew Em would give me shit about the girls, so I had to come up with a plan to keep them away from my overbearing sister and her mammoth boyfriend. They were flying out to Washington tomorrow, and I didn't tell them when I was leaving. That was the best I could do. I just hoped I had stealth on my side. Better to ask forgiveness when it came to her—Queen Alice loved it when folks groveled at her tiny feet.

I cradled my cell phone to my ear as I finished up my packing. _"Edward, we'll be there in about an hour. Where do you want us to meet you again?"_ Rosalie asked. They both were at Boston College; Emmett on a football scholarship and studying architecture. Rosalie was pre-med, following in Dad's footsteps, and a volleyball star. They'd been up to see me a few times over the term; I always had them take me out. I was just not ready to share Alice and Bella with anyone else yet.

"Just pull up at the dorm like always. Why do you ask me this every time? Maybe you've got mercury poison or something."

"_Keep it up, smart-ass. I will put a hurting on your scrawny ass. Don't make me sic Emmett on you!"_

"Oh God, no, not that. Anything but that!" I teased. "Rosalie, let me finish packing up. I need to make sure I have all my equipment. I'll be outside waiting in 45 minutes."

"_Okay, Cullen. See you in a bit. Love you!"_

"Love you too. See you soon." I ended the call and heard my roommate laughing behind me.

"Your sister is so hot, Cullen, oh my God. I can't believe you're related. She's coming to pick you up? Can I help you get your stuff into her car? Oh God, please, say yes!" Brian begged.

I heard him jerking off one night and he called out my sister's name. I totally wanted to go to the RA and request a new roommate—that was just gross! I wanted to bleach my brain. His obsession with her was completely unhealthy.

"Help at your own risk man. Her boyfriend's gonna be with her, and that dude is huge. He'll crush you with a flex of his bicep. I'm serious."

"I don't care, dude. At least your smokin' hot sister will be the last thing I see before I die."

"You know, no matter how many times you tell me my sister is hot, no matter how you word it, it's still gross. She's still my sister. I don't understand your infatuation."

"Have you seen your sister?" Brian started, and then paused, remembering my impairment. "I mean, of course you haven't seen her. God, you know what I mean, Cullen! Shit, I'm sorry."

I shrugged my shoulder. "No worries. Look, I know my sister is what most would consider attractive, but give me a break, all right? I don't want to know you're spanking your meat while you're thinking about my sister, okay?" That shut him up, and I went about collecting my power cords for the plethora of adaptive technology I brought to school with me.

The hour shot by. Soon it was a quarter to nine, and I found myself sitting on the stairs of my residence hall waiting for my sister, who was late, as usual. Soon, a familiar three honk tune greeted me. Before I could register what was happening, I was engulfed in a bear hug. "Look at you kid! I missed you," Emmett boomed in my ear, lifting me off my feet.

"Nice to see you too, Emmett. Even though I saw you last month." I groaned as he sat me back on the terra firma.

"Let the boy breathe, you big oaf!" Rosalie shouted from near the trunk of the car. "Ed, load your shit in the trunk, I'm running late." I rolled my eyes at my sister. She was always late and made the rest of us suffer through her complaining about it. "Roll your eyes at me one more time, baby brother, and I will remove them from your head, you got me?" I could picture her stance, one hand on her hip and the other wagging her finger at me., Trying to be intimidating. It was a pose she has been perfecting since she was around three years old.

Emmett took my elbow and led me to my sister. I quickly wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks for picking me up, Rosie," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE AND NOT SAY GOODBYE?!" a tiny, yet shrill voice shouted out from down the sidewalk.

"Shit..." I groaned, putting my head on my sister's shoulder.

"Edward, who the hell is middle naming you? Don't make me have to cut a bitch," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"It's fine, Rose. That's Alice, my friend," I said, releasing her from our embrace as I heard Alice's many adornments clattering as she approached me. Her footsteps were heavy and determined—she was pissed.

"There's another girl with her too, Edward. A brunette. She's pretty..." Rosalie added, nudging me a little too hard in the ribs.

Alice was in my face, at least as best as she could manage; she was more than a foot shorter than me. "I thought we were friends, Edward. What the hell is this? You're skipping town on us and not even saying goodbye? What if mine and Bella's plane goes down? The last thing you'll have said to me is that my incense stinks and that I need Ritalin. You know what Edward? You can kiss my ass!"

Bella was fighting her laughter. I heard her snickering. "I'm sorry, Edward, I tried to stop her. I told her you probably had someone picking you up and didn't want a scene. You know how she is."

"Shut up, Swan, you're on my shit list too. Always sticking up for him. Now we won't see him for like six weeks, and he wasn't gonna tell us goodbye—his best friends! What kind of asshole does that, huh?"

I was trying real hard to keep my smile under wraps. Alice was a firecracker. Her fury was legendary. She was a tiny whirling dervish of competing emotions.

"Yeah, Edward, what kind of asshole does that?" my sister added.

"Not helping, Rosalie."

"Is there a problem, ladies?," Emmett interjected, coming to stand between the girls and me.

Crickets.

"Holy rippling muscles, Batman," was Bella's oh so eloquent response. We all broke out in a fit of laughter. I reached my hand out to her and she quickly took it. We were drawn to each other like magnets. It was undeniable.

Instinctively, I kissed the top of her head, chuckling lightly as she wrapped her arms around me. Bella was my personal heaven. She was warmth and softness; sweet, but tough.. My biggest supporter and greatest confidant—truly my best friend and most favorite person in the entire world. I loved her.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie."

"Oh, I remember you telling me about her. So this must be Emmett. Nice to meet you both. Sorry about, you know..." Bella said, hiding her face in my chest. I took the opportunity to hold her that much closer.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella. Seems to me that our Eddie's been keeping secrets," Emmett said with a hint of innuendo in his voice. I just knew he was doing his patented eyebrow waggling.

"Oh God, Bella, DIMPLES too!" Alice shrieked. I reluctantly released Bella and welcomed Alice into my arms.

"Sorry, Allie, I just wanted to avoid...this. I'll call you guys every day. Maybe I'll come out to Washington over break. I'll miss you, you annoying little pixie."

The next six weeks were gonna be tough. I had grown so accustomed to Alice and Bella's presence in my day-to-day. I had to relearn how to be me and on my own again. Now that Rose and Em had met them, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it. Let's just hope that I had a little bit of time before Mom jumped me about it.

I left my girls teary-eyed and holding one another on the curb as my sister pulled away. I would miss them more than I've ever missed anyone in my life.

~o0o~

The road seemed to be never ending. I spent my time stretched out, as best as my six foot, three inch frame could manage, in the back seat. Every so often my cell phone would ping, alerting me of a new text message from one of the girls. They missed me already, especially Bella. She texted me incessantly, saying that there was something else she forgot to tell me or wanted to share. Each one started with "Oh, and..." I wasn't complaining. I felt incomplete, in a sense, if I wasn't connected to her in some way. If hearing her words through the robotic drone of my screen reader was the best I could get, I'd take it. For now.

"God, Rosie, Eddie's got it bad," was Emmett's failed attempt at whispering.

"I know, I've never seen him like this. That Bella girl has his head all twisted up. Did you see the two of them? When he moved, she moved. She's so into him. He's a goner..."

"That Alice chick was hilarious! I thought she was gonna climb him and beat him about the head. She's really tiny, damn. She's short, but tough. I wouldn't want to tangle her."

"Yeah, Edward was scared for a second before Bella stepped in." Rosalie laughed.

"You two can stop talking about me like I'm not here. I'm blind, not deaf, ya ijits," I countered.

"Two chicks, Edward. I've taught you well young padawan," Emmett teased. I heard a hollow thud next—Rosalie smacking him upside the head. "You know I'm just playing, baby. God, you're so violent!"

"Seriously though, what's up with the two girls, Edward? This is so unlike you," Rosalie queried.

I figured I was safe here in the car; besides, Rose and Em were my biggest cheerleaders. If Jasper was here, he'd tell me all the best techniques to woo Bella. I wasn't there yet. I first needed to get a grip on how I felt about her and what I thought she felt for me. It most definitely wasn't the same, platonic relationship that Alice and I had; she was more like a long-lost sister, whereas Bella was like a part of me that I didn't know was missing until I was face-to-face with it. We just fit.

"So..." Emmett started, waiting for me to tell my story. I could tell that he had wrenched his massive frame around in the passenger's seat to look at me. Hanging on to my every word.

"I don't know. We met in Freshman Literature, went to lunch, and haven't spent a day apart since then. Alice is great, you'd like her a lot, Rose. She's a real firecracker, but backs it up. I like her probably because she reminds me so much of you, except in a much tinier package. She's a real hippie though, which is surprising because she practically raised herself. You'd think she'd be all serious and heavy, but she's such a dude. It's hilarious," I explained. My smile grew as I thought of how much Alice had grown on me.

"Yeah, I like Alice already. But she sounds a lot more like Jas than me. What I want to know is about you and Bella. What gives, Edward? That chick is totally into you. I can't believe you don't see it. Her eyes lit up when you touched her. She sunk into your arms like she lived there. Don't string her along, baby brother. I know the whole concept of dating is foreign to you, and that's your own damn fault. You're very handsome."

"Alice said once that I was beautiful," I interrupted, wistfully imagining everything that Rosalie was saying.

I had Alice give me a picture of Bella once. I blew it up on my CCTV so I could see it. Pixel by pixel I examined the picture. She was happy, smiling in the glossy image. I could tell from the little crinkles around each chocolate brown eye that twinkled back at me. I traced down to her long, dark lashes then over to the bridge of her nose—the way it dipped down to a perfect button nose guiding me to her full, pink lips. She was slightly buck toothed and was gnawing on her bottom lip—her usual activity. I followed down to the soft point of her chin. The chin that had rested on my chest many times as we curled up in the common room of their dorm, watching whatever stupid vampire show she was in love with at the moment. I sat there for hours, my face pressed close to the screen, memorizing the peachy tint to her complexion, and here, how the tips of her ears were redder than the rest of her face.

Alice told me that Bella was reluctant to take the picture until she said it was for me; that I really wanted a picture of her. Could that look be for me? I could only dream, and I had—for weeks—dreamed that Bella was truly mine.

"Hello...earth to Edward," Emmett chimed.

"You know, guys, I am visually impaired. It isn't unheard of that may I miss a few visual cues," I replied, adding a little snark to my tone.

"Shut the hell up! Since when has that been an issue, Edward? You're more perceptive than all of us combined. I find it hard to believe that you're clueless when it comes to Bella's feelings. Surely Alice has said something by now. From what I can tell, I can't see her holding her tongue on something like this," Rosalie spat with her usual fervor.

"Give the kid a break, baby, this is his first time—his first love. I think he's doing pretty good. Bella's gorgeous and loves him right back. They're just too nervous to tell each other," Emmett cooed, calming my sister.

I groaned, sticking a pair of noise-canceling headphones over my ears. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me when this ride from hell is over," I snapped.

~o0o~

Someone was slapping me, and it was getting harder with each blow. "Dammit, Emmett! Why can't you just nudge me like a normal person? I'm up, for Pete's sake!"

A chorus of laughter echoed around the space—our garage. We were back at home. "Come on, loverboy, let's get you inside," my dad said, as he helped me out of the car.

I made my way into the kitchen and was assaulted by a large furry beast. "Hey, Jake, how's my best pal?"

"Hey, I thought I was your best pal," Emmett whined.

"You're a pain in the ass, that's what you are, Emmett. I think I need an ice pack for my cheek. Why do you have to be so obnoxious all the time?"

"For the record, your highness, that was Carlisle. I am perfectly innocent in this." I could tell he was pouting. His voice gets a little higher pitched and nasally when his feelings are hurt.

"Edward!" My mother screeched, nearly falling down the stairs to get to me. "You're home!" She grabbed me in a suffocating hug. "Oh, my baby boy, I've missed you so much. You don't call home nearly as much as you should. I hear from Rose and Jasper almost every day. Even Emmett calls and checks in on me. But you—you call what, once a week? And then it's for less than five minutes. Edward, what have you been doing out there that you can't check in with your own mother?"

Oh God, breathe woman!

"Well, hello to you too, Mom. I'm doing just fine. School's good. Classes are boring. Glad to be home, at least I was until you verbally assaulted me," was my smart-ass retort.

"Esme, let the boy breathe. The kids have been driving all day and I'm sure they're tired and hungry. Emmett found the pancakes we left warming in the oven. Edward, you'd better hurry before he eats them all." Dad saved me right there because God forbid Esme Cullen's little Edward doesn't get his fair share of something. Esme could be as fierce as a mama mountain lion when it came to her children, especially me. Mom released me from her choking grip and towed me along to the kitchen.

Just as I settled into a seat at the kitchen island Mom placed an empty plate in front of me. "Pancakes at one o'clock, bacon and sausage at ten. There's fresh coffee in the pot, and the OJ's next to it," she directed.

Coffee sounded good, as I needed to stay awake for a while and talk to my girls while they waited for their flight. Bella hated flying, she once told me. And Alice hated road trips. Instead of being stuck in the car for three days with a bitching Alice, Bella relented and would get on the plane. She explained that it was for the greater good of humanity. Claimed she was saving a life, Alice's.

Even fifteen minutes in an automobile with Allie was a bit much. It wa unreasonable for Bella's patience to last for the duration of a road trip back home to Washington. Bella was infallible, in my opinion, but she was only human. I wouldn't fault her for gagging Alice and stuffing her in the trunk. I have imagined doing that very thing myself.

I grabbed one of the mugs that always hung above the coffee maker—routine and familiarity, those were part of my family's Adjusting to Blindness lessons. If something was moved from its usual location, they had to tell me and sometimes direct me to it. When I was younger, Emmett and Jasper used to move little things that they thought I wouldn't notice. It was kind of fun actually, helped me with my spatial awareness.

The coffee was like manna from heaven. The rich, nutty aroma swirling up into my nostrils. The steam wafting from the pot as I filled my mug. Stopping when I felt the hot liquid touch the tip of my pinky that I used to measure with. Once my mug was filled, I moved back to my seat and began to fill my plate.

My family was chatting idly over their meal when my cell phone rang Bella's ringtone, Clair De Lune. "Hey, you! I was just thinking about you," I greeted, trying to stifle the goofy grin that threatened to take over my face. Around me all activity seemed to still. Everyone was watching me.

"_Hey, Edward. How was the road? God, I wish I could have at least driven to Chicago with you, then the flight home would have been shorter,"_ Bella complained. _"It was an incredibly boring day without you. I didn't have my Tuesday night TV pillow slash popcorn holder."_

I laughed at that. "I figured that's all you wanted me for—to hold your popcorn while you ogled other men," I teased.

"_Edward! You are so much more versatile than that; I mean, you can reach high shelves, open tight jars and bottles, and besides, when we go out, you're a great scumbag repellant. Not to mention, you're incredibly easy on the eyes." _I could feel the blush radiating from my ears all the way to the tip of my nose.

"Oh my, look at him, he's blushing! Rosalie, who is he talking to?" My mother attempted to whisper, but failed miserably. I rolled my eyes at her and stood to leave the room. "Don't leave, honey, finish your food. I'm sorry." I left anyway with Jake hot on my heels and plopped down on one of the plush sofas in the living room. I heard my sister and Emmett begin to regale my mother on their meeting with Bella and Alice as I left the kitchen.

"So, Miss Swan, you only hang out with me for my body?" Bella was silent for too long of a moment, "Bella?"

"_I'm sorry, Edward, Alice was saying something. To answer your question, your body is a perk, but your mind, your personality, that's the real draw. It's a wonder why you're single."_

I was thoroughly confounded. Bella, Alice, and I picked up a playful banter almost immediately. There was always a comment or hundred about attractiveness and compatibility; the sexual tension between Bella and me was oppressive sometimes. Her tone this morning was saying so much more.

"You're not so bad yourself." Yeah, I was real smooth—not. I didn't know the first thing about women, dating, and whatnot. With Bella, everything was just so easy, natural. "I miss you..."

Bella whimpered in response.

"_Edward,"_ Bella said in a hushed tone that filled me with longing. I could almost feel her moist breath on my ear as she whispered my name. I closed my eyes and visualized her face. _"I, I... shit, I can't do this, Allie, not over the phone."_

"_Hey, babes! Glad to hear you made it home safely. How are the parental units and things back in the Windy City? "_Alice chimed in after Bella's abrupt departure.

"Yeah, Alice, everything was fine. Smooth sailing and all that. Thanks for asking. The folks are fine. My brother should be home soon, and then it'll be a regular family reunion," I said with a groan. "What happened with Bella? Why'd she get off the phone like that?"

"_Bells? Oh, she'll be alright. Just missing our third musketeer something awful right now. You know how she is about flying she's a wreck."_

I could tell Alice wasn't being entirely truthful, but I let it slide—for now. Bella would tell me in her own time. We never kept secrets; whatever was bothering us, we got it out before it could fester and grow into something it was never meant to be.

"I miss you too, Allie. Look, take care of my girl. I'll call you guys back in a couple of hours. We can talk while you wait for your flight."

"_Okay, let me put you on speaker so you can say goodbye to Bella too."_

"Bella, you okay?" I heard her whimper again, and sniff. "Bella, are you crying?"

"_She'll be fine, Edward. You know, just pre-flight jitters," _Alice said, answering for Bella.

"Yeah, well, y'all know me and I call bullshit. But you'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

"_Yeah, I will,"_ Bella croaked out. _"I'll be okay, Cullen. Don't worry about me." _Great, I was "Cullen" now. She only used that when she was upset.

"I can't help but worry about you, Bella, you...you and Alice mean a lot to me. Let Allie take care of you, okay, sweet girl? You don't have to be in control all the time."

"_He's right, honey. I've got you."_

"_I just...I just wish he was here, Allie. It would make getting on that stupid flying tin can so much easier. I, I need him to hold me until the last possible moment. I can't...I can't breathe. I need him...I need him so much. What's wrong with me? This isn't normal – this is too much. I feel...too much."_ I heard muffled sobs next. Clothes rustling, they must be rearranging themselves so Alice can comfort her. My heart twisted that she needed me, wanted me to comfort her and I was halfway across the country, powerless to help. I was kicking myself for not flying home. I could have stayed with my girls just a little while longer.

"_Aww, sweetie, Edward is just on the other end of the telephone. You know he would be here if he could. He loves you something fierce, honey. He loves you the same way you love him, I just know it."_

She loved me the way I love her? Could it really be that easy?

"Take care of my girl, Allie. Te quiero, mis chicas locas. I'll call you in a couple of hours." I hung up, not sure if they even heard me. I hugged the phone to my chest as my emotions threatened to overtake me. My heart was soaring but breaking at Bella's pain.

"Do you want to tell me about her?" my mother called from the doorway. Her slippers slid across the wood floor as she made her way to me. The sofa dipped as she sat down too close to me, invading my personal space. I wasn't complaining though.

She put her arm around me and guided me to her chest, stroking my hair and gently scratching my scalp. It was instantly soothing and something Bella was instinctively proficient at. God, I missed her.

"So, you've met someone?"

"I guess you could say that. We're just friends though, Ma. Me, Bella, and Alice."

"But you want to be more?"

"Yes. I don't know what I'm doing though. It's complicated."

"It's only complicated if you make it so, son. From what Rose and Em say, Bella is making it easy for you. Her feelings are quite clear to everyone else but the two of you." I could hear the mirth in her voice, she was eating this up.

I sighed, not sure of what to say. I was so confused on the next steps I should take. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or alienate Alice. If it hadn't been for the two of them, I would have spent my first term in college as a hermit.

"You don't have to figure it out all at once, Edward. These things take time, and when you're both on the same page, at the same time, you'll know it. You'll be an unstoppable force."

~o0o~

I talked to the girls again, before and after their flight. After that, there was nothing. I hadn't heard from Bella or Alice for almost two days. In an attempt not to make myself crazy, I convinced myself that they were just inundated with family obligations, same as I was. Thanksgiving was a heartbeat away. Mom, Em, and Jas were a fine-tuned machine in the kitchen, and it was in my best interest to stay away from there. As a result, I was left to my own devices. Which entailed worrying about Bella.

When we did speak, we made no mention of her pre-flight breakdown. I wanted so desperately to tell her I felt the same way. It was driving me insane. Rosalie tried to distract me with manual labor. When she turned sixteen, our grandparents had given her a '69 Charger. It was a total piece of shit, but they knew she could work wonders restoring it. Tweaking cars had been a hobby of hers since she met Emmett when they were twelve. His father was a mechanic and she fell in love with cars after spending hours after school at McCarty Motorwerks.

The Charger was basically a shell. Rosalie painstakingly rebuilt the engine with my help. Come to find out, you don't really need to see a whole lot when you've got your hands up in an engine. It's all about feel. There was a finesse to it. Besides, I helped her keep her shop in order. We'd been working on the bucket of bolts for years.

I was sitting on a stool in Rose's workshop, handing her one of what seemed like hundreds of socket wrenches when my phone rang out, playing Bella's ringtone.

"Hey, stranger!"

"_Hey, yourself. What are you up to?"_

"Not much, killing time with my sister. Working on the Charger. What about you, where have you been hiding?"

"_Me, hiding? No way. Oh my God, Edward, since I've been home my dad has had me all over the place. It has been like forty-eight hours of straight meet-and-greets. Most of these folks I have known my whole life but they're acting like I'm brand new. Old people..."_

I barked out a laugh. "Yeah, senility is a sonofagun. So, are you having Thanksgiving at the diner?"

"_Have you gone soft in the head, Edward? The diner? I have been making pies and cakes during every free moment I could find since I walked in the door. I am in full Thanksgiving-mode. There is no way in hell I'm sending my dad to a diner for the second most important holiday in America. I can't believe you! The diner..."_

"Okay, sorry. I guess you're serious about Thanksgiving. I bet you have a tattered old apron and a folio filled with family recipes handed down from generation to generation." I imagined her looking gorgeous, with a dusting of flour on the apple of her cheeks and her hair twisted up in a messy bun, waving a wooden spoon around, ordering her dad out of the kitchen.

"_As a matter of fact, you are exactly right, Edward. I'm wearing my Nana Marie's apron and using her recipes. I love Thanksgiving. It is centered on being with those you hold dear, fellowshipping over a good meal. There is no stress over presents and other pretenses. Just a time where everyone is reflective and grateful. Yeah, I'm serious about Thanksgiving."_

"Wow. I never thought of it that way. I always figured I must have committed some horrid crimes in a past life. Holidays have always been my personal hell. Pitying relatives tiptoeing around. I was always thankful when it was over, and for the leftovers."

"_Edward, sweetie. I had no idea you were so jaded. You just haven't had any of my famous oyster stuffing—that will make you see the world in a new light. It should be served at the UN; could bring about world peace. I'm serious," _Bella joked.

"Well, since you put it that way. I guess maybe I've never had the right company at Thanksgiving, someone special to be thankful for."

"_You've never had something to be thankful for, Edward? You're healthy and intelligent, you have a loving family and a pretty awesome set of friends—if I do say so myself."_

I've never had _someone_ to be thankful for. I am so thankful to have Bella, she's everything to me.

"Yeah, I do have all of that. I'm thankful for you, Bella. And a little jealous right now. Pies, as in more than one? Why am I just now hearing of this epic pie-making ability of yours? Pie is probably the most perfect food, you know that right?"

"_Yeah, it can be sweet or savory. Sour or decadent, eaten at breakfast, lunch, or dinner."_

"Exactly! Perfect. So what kinds did you make?" Bella began to entice me with tales of pecan, chocolate cream, lemon meringue, pumpkin, even a quiche for breakfast today. I was salivating. "Oh God," I moaned. "I wish I was there. I'd have a slice of every single one. I wouldn't need any turkey or anything. Just keep the pies coming."

Bella's giggle was like a salve to my aching heart. I missed her so much. _"I wish you were here too. Hey, you promised to visit sometime over break. Maybe you can come for Christmas. I swear, Edward, you'd love it. No commercialism, just simplicity. We Swans like to buck the system. Besides, my dad is dying to meet you."_

"Sounds great. Will there be more pie?" I teased.

"_Well, well. Now who's using who? You just want to sample my wares. Here all this time I thought you were a genuinely nice guy," _Bella teased, laughing sweetly. _"Listen, Edward. I gotta run. I'm twenty-five minutes behind schedule and I need to get my turkey in the oven. I'll try and call you later, and we can work out the details for Christmas. Okay?"_

"Sure, Bella, I gotta run too. Talk to you later. babes, love ya!"

Bella paused for a minute and whispered, _"I love you too, Edward. Bye. Happy Thanksgiving."_

"Happy Thanksgiving, my sweet girl. Oh, and tell Ali hey for me." I ended the call quickly. I could feel Rosalie's eyes dissecting me. I was so wrapped up in Bella that I forgot she was even here.

"Could you smile any wider? I'm serious. It's a good look for you. You told her you love her, Edward."

"I tell the girls I love them all the time, Rose. It's no big deal."

"Was Alice on the line too?"

"Uh, no. She wasn't there. Bella was at home cooking. Alice doesn't cook, she shops." I didn't understand what my sister was driving at.

"You told her you loved her, even though it was in a casual, playful tone, you said it only to her. And you said it first. That's pretty significant."

"You're reading too much into this, Rose. Let's go, Mom will need help setting everything out for dinner. You know how she is; if we don't help, we don't eat. Bella's talk of pies has me feeling like I haven't eaten in weeks."

"Whatever, Edward. I know I'm right about this. You'd better be careful—don't confuse the girl. She's having a hard enough time understanding her own feelings without you sending mixed signals." Rosalie clapped me on the shoulder and gave me small squeeze. "Everything will work itself out, Edward. Don't worry, kid."

Just as I finished setting the table, Flight of the Bumblebee chimed on my phone. "Alice, what's up, pipsqueak?"

"_What the hell is the matter with you, Edward?"_

"Huh? Excuse me? What did I do now, Alice? I can't keep up."

"_You told Bella you loved her! Why would you do that?"_

"I don't understand what the problem is Alice. I tell her I love her all the time," I defended.

"_No, you dummy. You tell US you love US all the time."_

"I do not understand women. Rose heard me say that and commenced to rip me a new one. What gives?"

"_Let me talk to your sister. Maybe there's actually somebody smart in your family that can help me talk Bella off this ledge. She's confused enough about you, Edward. Then you gotta go and be all charming. Damn you!"_

Her anger was simmering a bit as I handed my cell to Rosalie. She responded to Alice with a series of yeahs and uh huhs. Then she stopped and suggested that Alice talk to Jasper, since he was the romantic of the family.

Jasper took the phone and listened to Alice's tirade. He chuckled a little as she blurted out how insensitive I was. "My kid brother did all that? Hot damn, darlin', I didn't know he had it in 'im," Jasper drawled, having picked up way too many southern inflections in his speech during his almost two years down at Rice. It worked wonders with the women-folk, but annoyed the hell out of me and Dad.

He talked to Alice for nearly twenty minutes, and not a lot of it was about me or Bella. Finally remembering what the real issue was, Jasper asked, "So, shugah, what do you propose we do to get these two stubborn fools on the same page?" I groaned and slouched down in the chair, throwing my head back in frustration.

Jake came and rested his snout on my thigh; he always knew when I was having trouble. He was a great dog.

"So he told her he's coming for Christmas? Well, we'll be in touch and work out all the details. I'll snag your number from Casanova here and call ya later. It was nice talking to ya, Alice. I look forward to gettin' to know ya better, darlin'," Jasper charmed, ending the call.

Dad walked in the dining room. "Why does Jasper have that creepy grin on his face? What's he so damned happy about?"

"Love is in the air, father dear," Jasper said wistfully. "Edward! How could you keep those girls all to yourself? Alice is...just wow, alright? Wow!"

"I didn't say anything because there's nothing to tell."

"Thou doth protest too much, brother," Jasper said in a terrible British accent.

"And you, dear brother, are a moron," I replied in a much more convincing accent of my own. "Don't mess with Allie, Jas. I'm serious. She's one of my best friends. I can't have you going all Rudolph Valentino on her; she's not that kind of girl."

"Alright, alright. But come on, put in a good word for me. I gotta meet this girl. She's something else!" Jasper mooned.

~o0o~

Dinner was painful. I barely touched my food, too worried about Bella. Still not fully understanding how something I say to her every day suddenly made such a big difference today. Rose, Em, and Jas all tried to cheer me up, keep me in the conversations that floated around the overflowing table. Uncle James was bragging about his latest hunting trip and his wife, Vicky's, venison sausage stuffing. My cousin, Riley, who was in town attending DePaul, brought her latest boyfriend, Laurent.

My grandparents were asking me about school, and I could only muster one-syllable answers. School didn't matter, only Bella.

Grandpa Ed let out a deep belly laugh snapping me out of my musings. "So, Edward, what's her name?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What's her name, son? I know that look. You're smitten," Grandpa Ed declared, effectively bringing everyone's attention to me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Grandpa."

"Leave the boy alone, Ed. If I remember correctly, you were rather melancholy over a certain young co-ed way back when," Grandma Liz defended.

"That's different, Lizzie! You were with Mr. Moneybags, and I was just a nobody."

"You were never a nobody, darling. You were and are, romantic, charming, intelligent. The perfect man for me. Look at all you've given me. I have a wonderful family and grandchildren who seem to have inherited all the best parts of the man I love. You don't see yourself clearly, Ed."

I listened intently to my grandparents as they gushed and fawned all over each other. Then my parents started in, and soon it was a regular love-fest and I was the odd man out. Even Jasper chimed in about Alice, and he's only talked to her once. Excusing myself from the table, I made my way up to my room where Jake was waiting patiently for me.

Throwing myself on the bed, I grabbed my phone and tapped out a message to Bella.

**Whatever I said or did to upset you, it was never my intention. Please don't shut me out. It hurts to be separated from you. **

I slid on my headphones and let the music overtake me. I unwittingly fell asleep and woke some hours later to my cell phone buzzing underneath me. I had several texts, mostly mass "Happy Thanksgiving" messages from associates and classmates who had scattered across the country for break. Scrolling through the list, I almost missed it.

**It hurts me too, Edward, so bad. What are we doing? **

~o0o~

Rosalie, Mom, Aunt Vicky, Grandma Liz, and Riley got up early for the Black Friday sales, taking Emmett along with them as their bodyguard. He wouldn't have it any other way. He loved for them to appreciate his brawn, even if it only came around once a year. Em soaked it up.

Jasper, Dad, Uncle James, Grandpa Ed, and I sat around in the family room, having cleared out the fridge of most of the leftovers. The football game was watching us as most of us were still in a turkey-induced haze.

My brother had his laptop and was clicking and typing at a frenetic pace. "Ed, dude! I can get you on a flight Christmas night for next to nothin'. You think Bella will be at the gate with a big red bow around her waist waiting for you?"

"Shut up, Jasper," was my brilliant retort. The other men in the room snickered, and I discreetly flipped them the bird.

"Don't be like that, Edward. We're here to help you win your girl," Grandpa Ed added.

"He's already got the girl, Gramps, he's just gotta move out of the friend-zone," Jasper said. The other men responded with a drawn out "Oh." I rolled my eyes at them. This whole mess was driving me crazy.

"Just tell me when the flight is and how much it costs. Can you do that, you counterfeit cowboy?" Jasper clicked and typed some more. I could tell by the rapid fire keystrokes that he was chatting with someone. "Who are you IM'ing? Don't fuck up my flight, you airhead."

"Give me a break, Edward. Unlike most men, I can multitask. Besides, it has to do with your trip anyway, so just shut up and let me do what I do."

My cell phone pinged with a new email; the screen reading app confirms my flight. "Jasper, you dick! When's my return flight? How am I supposed to get back home?"

"Calm down, baby brother. I got you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I shook my head no. "I'm your big brother for crying out loud! We share DNA. We came from the same va-jay-jay, dude!"

"Alright, boys. Let's leave your mother and her, um, lady bits, out of this argument," Dad attempted to referee while Uncle James apparently fell off his chair laughing. That dude seriously is an idiot. I think Grandma Liz dropped him on his head as a baby or something.

I heard paper fluttering and a thud. " Damnit, Car! Dad, he just hit me with a fucking book. Who does that?" Uncle James whined. I guess you're never too old for sibling rivalry. Great, this is what I have to look forward to in twenty years.

"Shut up, Jamie, or I'll find a heavier book. Maybe it'll knock some sense into you. I'm a doctor; I know what I'm talking about." My dad was pretty quick on the uptake there. This was turning out to be the best Cullen holiday ever. Dad and Uncle James never went at it like this. Usually James would get drunk and pick a fight with Aunt Vicky. By the time that happens, I would have already retreated to the serenity of my bedroom and remain holed up in there until Monday.

Right now I was beyond happy to take note of the two middle-aged men wrestling at my feet. I would have my girl in my arms in just a few weeks. Life was pretty darn near perfect.

* * *

**Translation:** Te quiero, mis chicas locas: I love you, my crazy girls.

**Author's note:**

Edward's condition is based on my uncle. He's been disabled since birth, although I never saw him that way. He was my favorite babysitter and is now my children's favorite. He's one of my heroes. His eyesight was always poor, but he became legally blind when I was in my early twenties and got progressively worse, like Edward. He inspired me to take a job at a school for the blind, where I worked for several years in the IT department. I am still good friends with many of my co-workers there.

The adaptive technology that Edward uses I have personal experience with, through my uncle, co-workers, and friends.

Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2

**SENSORY**

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter Note: **Seasons Greetings everyone! Thanks for being so patient. I was distracted with RL for the past couple of weeks. Christmas is here and I feel like I can finally breathe even though I don't subscribe to all the chaos of the commercialism I somehow get sucked into the stress of the season.

But I digress...This chapter picks up after Thanksgiving. Edward has a rough time but finally gets to his girl.

Beta'd byJcat5507 and JulieToo. Thanks for the guidance on the punctuation and ways to enhance my writing.

As always, please read and review. Thank you!

* * *

**Sensory – Part 2**

After Thanksgiving I was overwrought, like a drug addict going through withdrawal. Hearing Bella's voice each day barely kept me calm. I think my family was glad to be getting rid of me; they were counting down the days just as much as I was.

Jasper was being sneaky; in fact, the whole family was keeping something from me and I didn't like it. I felt ganged up on and out of control of my own life.

"What's the big fucking secret?" I growled at my brother, after asking him for the hundredth time about my return flight.

"Baby brother, calm down. I have—"

"I'm sick of you saying you have it under control, Jasper. It's really pissing me the fuck off!" I shouted, interrupting him. "I have to be back in class on the seventh. I knew I should have booked my own damned trip and gone out to Bella's earlier."

"Edward, calm down," Emmett said smoothly. For all his oafish ways, he was ever the diplomat and hated for anyone to fight.

"Tell this airhead to explain how I'm getting home then. I'm sick of his shit. Always meddling..." I grumbled.

"Fine!" Jasper yelled. He was uncharacteristically animated and loud. I really was getting to him. "I'm waiting to get a better price, for your information. It's too far out to book now and you know there'll be some great last-minute rates. Come on, Ed. I know what I'm doing, and I'm not gonna leave my little brother stranded." The more he spoke, the calmer we all became. I crossed my arms petulantly and huffed in acquiescence.

"All right, can you guys kiss and make up now?" Emmett added, causing Jasper and I to groan in disgust.

I mumbled an inarticulate 'sorry' and Jasper hummed his reply. The next several days were a little bit better, but I was still biting everyone's heads off.

~o0o~

Ma and Rose took me shopping to get a Christmas gifts for the girls and Chief Swan. I was stressing the fuck out. The malls, the people; chaos to the nth power.

"Edward, why don't you just have a seat," Ma said in an obvious attempt to get me out of the way. "We'll come get you when we come across something that you might like."

My head was pounding. The air was a grotesque mix of roasted nuts, spices, artificial pine, and body odor. God, I hate this time of year. Again, I was kicking myself for not heading out to Bella's sooner. I would have loved to avoid all this bullshit.

The massive mall we went to was the most confusing place in creation, even for a sighted person. There are so many different levels, ramps, and shit. Maybe Ma wasn't too far off her nut when she told me to sit down and get out of the way. To top it all off, there wasn't even a real food court in this godforsaken place.

All of the pushing and pulling, screaming kids, frustrated adults, and the incessant loop of Christmas songs had me beyond frazzled. I swear, if I had to hear "All I want for Christmas is You" one more time...It was irritating enough hearing Mariah Carey sing it for the umpteenth time, but all the other renditions—puh-leese!

We muscled our way through the crowds, indecision keeping me from entering any store, frustrating my shopping companions.

"Edward, what did you have in mind for them? Mom and I are flying blind here." I snapped my head in Rosalie's direction, raising an eyebrow in annoyance. "You know good and damn well what I mean. Don't get your panties in a bunch, Cullen. We know nothing about them; we just want to help you, Edward. Let us."

The cacophony of mall sounds muffled Rose's words. I heard her, I know I did. I even understood them, but I couldn't comprehend their meaning. I picked up my pace, in a desperate effort to get away from my sister, clumsily seeking out an alcove of some sort. I needed to regain my wits. The flow of people made it almost impossible to cross the walkway. Despite it being the Holiday season, there was very little good will toward this man in particular. Even though I had my reflective white and red cane in my hand and donned sunglasses inside, there was not one person who paused long enough to let me through.

I swiped my cane across the floor in dramatic arcs, hitting toes and shins in the process. I didn't care—I was desperate to get away from the noise. Curses and grunts were left in my wake as I raced away from my sister. I didn't know where I was going. My eyes darted around trying to make out my surroundings. From a distance I spied the 'Exit' sign pointing to my right.

"G'damn, dude!" some guy grunted. The way his words caught in his throat told me that he realized I was blind and therefore backed the fuck off. I continued to push through the crowd until I made it out the doors. I gulped greedily at the cold December air only to take in mouthfuls of cigarette smoke. Nausea choked me. I faintly heard concerned voices as I stumbled toward the curb. Large hands grabbed my arm, leading me to a bench. "Dude, you all right? You here with somebody? Should I call Security? Do you need help?"

God, I wished he would just shut up.

I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees to rest my head in my hands. This was bad. I hadn't had a panic attack in years, but I also made it a point to avoid large crowds.

"Edward!" Rose and Ma shouted. My eyes were screwed shut tightly. The little bit of the world that I could see was swaying and churning like a wild sea and growing darker by the second.

Night blindness set in quickly as the twilight faded. I barely made out the glow of the streetlights against the blackness. Panting, Rose and Ma sat on either side of me. Ma tried to put her arms around my shoulders, but I shrugged her off. I faintly heard Rosalie talking to the man who tried to help me. She was thanking him for his kindness. I kept my head down as Ma rubbed her hand up and down my spine in an attempt to calm me.

"Dude, uh, you doin' all right now? Your um, sister, said she's got you," the man said. I grunted in acknowledgment. "Okay then. Well, stay outta trouble, m'kay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, man," I grunted, dismissing him.

"Edward, honey, what happened?" Ma cooed. I hate this so much.

My eyes burned as I fought tears. I couldn't tell that if the stars I was seeing were real or from an impending migraine.

"Rosie, go get the car for me. I'll sit with your brother." I heard Rosalie's heels click off quickly into the distance.

"Deep breaths, baby. Come on, Edward. You gotta calm down." I desperately attempted to follow her instructions, but Ma's words were grating on my nerves; threatening my tenuous grasp on sanity.

"I'm not a baby, Mother," I croaked, my voice thick with emotion.

"I know you're not, honey," she couldn't help herself.

"Stop it, Ma! I'm a grown fucking man. I don't need you to take care of me all the time. Stop treating me like I'm fucking handicapped! I can't see—so the fuck what!" I stood up and began to march away from her.

"You're right, Edward. You are not a baby. I'm sorry. But, I will not apologize for caring for you. You are my son, g'dammit, and I will not sit back and allow you to suffer needlessly," Ma said with a growl, stepping toe-to-toe with me. "You know, you can't keep hiding behind your disability; using it as an excuse to push people away. One day you're going to find yourself by yourself," she said, poking me firmly in my chest. "I don't want that for you, honey."

I rolled my eyes. My Ma's something special. I know she's hurt and angry for me blowing up on her, but she hands me my ass with a grin. "I love you, Ma. I'm sorry for yelling." I wasn't too far gone to admit that I was wrong. I won't apologize for how I feel though. My folks have been handling me with kid gloves for more than ten years and I was sick of it. Wrapping my arms around her, I rested my cheek on the top of her head. "I shouldn't have spoken to you that way, but what I said is the truth, Ma. You and Pop gotta loosen the apron strings a bit."

Ma sniffled and nodded. "We'll try, okay? I'll talk to your father." Just then Rosalie pulled up, honking the horn to get our attention. "Oh, thank God. I'm freezing!" Ma complained dramatically as she led me to the car.

Things were still tense at home, but getting better. I decided that it was safer for me to stick to shopping online. I picked out a few things for my girls. A silver bangles set and scarf and gloves set for Alice. An online gift certificate for Chief Swan, considering that I've never met the man, I thought that was the safest bet. Rosalie helped me find a funny s'mores necklace set for Alice, Bella, and me. Now, for my Bella...I needed to give her just the right thing to express how much I cared for her. She never wore much jewelry, and fashion wasn't really her thing. After perusing the Internet and driving my family crazy, I finally found the perfect gift.

Ma, Pop, and even Grandpa Ed helped me pack for my trip; making sure that I had a bunch of cheesy Chicago knick-knacks for Bella and her dad. Tee shirts, mugs, shot glasses, Bulls, Bears, Blackhawks shit. Bella already warned me that no other baseball team paraphernalia was allowed in their home. The Swans were die-hard Mariners fans.

Grandpa Ed, the goof that he is, even tried to get me to stuff an Eli's cheesecake in my suitcase. I didn't think that would go over so well with airport security and would probably melt during my seven-plus hours of travel from Chicago to Bella's house in Forks.

~o0o~

I arrived at Sea-Tac at around eight thirty Seattle time on Christmas night. There were some perks to being disabled and they mostly came into play when traveling alone. I got to skip lines. I shot off a quick text to my family, letting them know I landed. One of the flight attendants escorted me out to a private lounge where I could wait for my girls.

Opening the door I was assaulted by the jingle of Alice's bangles and bells. She was in my arms, hugging me tightly before I could eke out a proper greeting. "Hey, you!"

"Merry Christmas, Edward! I missed you so much," Alice cried. "It has been so weird without you."

"I missed you too, Allie. Where's Bella?" I felt my heart sink into my stomach at the thought that Bella hadn't come to meet me.

"Don't worry, Edward. She's outside with her dad. We just arrived, and Charlie's a super cheapskate. He didn't want to spring for parking. Come on! Do you have any bags?"

I shook my head. "No, I have my bags already. I'm good. Let's go," I said, taking Alice's elbow as she led me through the sea of people. Tremors wracked my body as my proximity to Bella grew. It was like Moses parting the Red Sea leading the Hebrews to the Promised Land, there was a straight, unobstructed path to my girl. I released Alice's elbow and stepped around her. "Bella," I called, moving quickly toward my goal. Not even bothering to use my cane, I trained my eyes on her figure, glowing in the light of the cab stand. My feet carried me home.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me. Her gaze was a life preserver towing me back to the safety and security of her arms. If I had known that being apart from her would cause me this much anguish, then we'd never separate again. It had been nearly a month since I smelled her sweet scent and held her softness close to me.

"Edward!" Bella squealed, throwing her arms around me. I inhaled. God, how I missed her. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

Despite our eager greeting, Bella sat up front with her dad and awkwardness consumed the car. I figured that we had a three hour trip back, so there was time to warm up to one another again. Alice slid into the seat beside me and immediately started chattering away. Understanding smacked me in the face. Three-hours with Alice in the car had to be exhausting. I felt terrible for them.

"Mary Alice Brandon, will you shut your mother-lovin' pie hole, please," Chief Swan growled through gritted teeth. "I don't think I can take another three hours of your incessant chatter."

"Oh my God, Dad," Bella snickered. Alice huffed and sat back gruffly.

"So, Edward, you fish?" Chief Swan asked me with a friendly intonation. His sudden change in mood shocked me. I gulped, trying to swallow around the cotton ball that seemed to have miraculously found its way into my mouth. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? I haven't been fishing since I was a kid.

"Not for a long time, sir."

"You don't really need to see, it's more about the feel of it. I'll have to take you sometime, son. How about it?"

"Sounds fine by me."

"We'll have you back in the spring, right Bells? Then I'll take you out on the lake with me and my buddies." I smiled at Chief Swan's warm acceptance.

The road whizzed by. Everything sounded so different out here, so open. No melody of whirring tires echoing off massive expanses of concrete, ricocheting their way up steel and glass skyscraper walls. It felt like we were the only ones on the road. Occasionally I sensed the great darkness break as the headlights of another car approached. The highway was small, one lane each way. Back home there were six, sometimes ten lanes, all jammed packed as traffic crawled along.

"What's out there?" I couldn't take it anymore. My unfamiliar surroundings, the unpredictable mood in the car, and the oppressive darkness were all getting to me. "Are there any streetlights or stores along the way?" I asked no one in particular. "It seems like there's just _nothing_ outside my window."

Chief Swan snorted, and Bella released a dainty giggle like they were in on some private joke. "That's because there really is nothing out there, Edward. Unless you wanna count the endless wall of trees," Bella answered.

"Pretty different from the big city, huh?" Chief Swan added. Understatement of the year. "There are rest stops and gas stations every so often, but overall, there's pretty much nothin' for miles. The road cuts right through the national forest."

I felt the underside of the car cool a bit and the sounds echoed a bit wider; the sound more hollow. "Bridge?"

"Yep, there are several. The route basically wraps around Olympic National Park. Pretty much water on one side, forest on the other. You get used to it, though," Chief Swan responded.

Miles ticked by, and we finally arrived at Bella's house. "Do you mind if we save the grand tour for the morning, I'm exhausted?" Bella asked as Chief Swan pulled my bags out of the trunk of his cruiser.

"Sure, that's fine. It has been a long day, and I'm not used to the time change. It's just about four in the morning back at home. I'm almost never up this late." I said through a yawn.

"Son, you're taking my room. I'll let the sofa out," Chief Swan informed me. "Besides, the can is up there. No need for extra wanderin' 'round a strange place, now is there?" He said, walking my suitcase up the narrow flight of stairs. Alice and I trailed behind him, her muttering quick descriptions of the layout of the house and potential hazards. Bella was silent behind us as she locked the front door.

"Here we are. Ain't exactly five-star accommodations, but I like it." The rough fabric of his police jacket rustled audibly as he shrugged his shoulders.

I turned to him, hoping that I conveyed my sincerity properly. "This is great, thank you, sir. I do appreciate your hospitality." I extended my hand and he shook it firmly.

"Goodnight, son. The girls'll take good care of ya." I heard Bella moving about the room, drawers opening and closing. Chief Swan muttered a thank you, and I heard a soft smack as he gave his daughter a goodnight kiss.

"What about me?" Alice chimed in. Chief Swan scoffed as Alice launched herself into his arms. "Goodnight, Charlie. Sweet dreams," Alice cooed as she planted a loud kiss on his cheek. "Oh, and take some Tylenol before you go to bed, that sofa-sleeper's a bitch." Chief Swan made a quick exit with one last quiet goodnight.

Alice quietly left the bedroom next, leaving Bella and I alone. The atmosphere was thick with an energy that I couldn't quite place. This uncomfortable silence was a new experience for me and Bella. .

"Well," Bella stammered, "lemme show you where everything is up here." I ran my hand along the wall and found a doorknob. "My room." She led me the rest of the way down the small hall. "Bathroom's here, second door on the left," Bella directed. "I'm sure you can figure out how everything works in here," she said with a little laugh as she placed my hand on a stack of fresh towels and then spun me around, identifying the other standard bathroom elements.

We walked back down toward her bedroom; Alice was already there, settling in for the night. Bella lingered at the door. "See you in the morning?" Suddenly I was incredibly nervous. My palms were sweating. I was aching to touch her. It had been weeks.

"I'm so glad you're here, Edward. I missed you," Bella whispered as she stepped closer to me, placing her hand on my racing heart. "Good night," she said as she wrapped her arms around me in the briefest of embraces. It would have to do for now.

"Yeah, g'night," I said, as she slipped into her room. "Nighty-night, Allie," I called through the open door.

"See ya in the A.M...And, Edward, it's great to have you here. We missed ya."

~o0o~

Light filtered through the windows, waking me from the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks. The simple proximity of Bella relaxed me. I rolled over, to retrieve my watch and check the time. It felt like I was in another world with the time difference.

Instead of my watch, I found a greeting card. I turned it over a couple of times, staring at it. I could make out the pale, cream colored paper. It was simple but elegant. The envelope was bordered by an embossed frame. I ran my hand around the line, enjoying the feel of it. There was a single "E" written on the envelope. The smile that broke across my face was unstoppable. Inside was an invitation.

I held it gingerly, just pinching a corner. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on the blank page. Why was it blank? I couldn't understand. Maybe my mind was still in Chicago, the time change slowing down my brain's ability to problem solve. I turned the card over in my hand, the action causing my fingertips to sweep across the body. Braille.

**Dear ****Edward,**

**Your ****presence ****is ****requested ****for ****Christmas ****2.0. ****Please ****join ****us ****in ****the ****living ****room ****at ****10 ****a.m..****. **

**Your ****Bella**

Warmth spread through my body as I read and re-read Bella's invitation. It was sweet and absolutely unnecessary. The gesture was one-hundred percent Bella. Always meeting me where I was. I was floored that she used braille to communicate with me. The simple words on the card spoke volumes. I could tell where she made corrections; pressing the dots back in, smoothing out the paper once again. E's and i's were easily confused, as were d and f. Her punctuation was impeccable, even using the proper symbols for capital letters. Impressed was an understatement. I couldn't help but notice her signature. Not 'Your's truly' or even 'Yours.' Could it really be this easy?

Checking the time on my watch, it read 10:20 a.m...I panicked, I was late. Stumbling around the room, I found my suitcase and pulled out everyone's gifts. Cursing as I stubbed my toe, I heard a knock on the door.

"Edward, you all right in there, son?" Chief Swan asked as he slowly opened the door.

I spun around to face him; my cheeks hot with embarrassment. "I'm fine, sir. It's just that I found Bella's note – you know, for Christmas 2.0, and I've overslept." Chief Swan chuckled lightly as he entered the room.

"Calm down, kid. You've got plenty of time. It's barely 8:30," he said, clapping me on the shoulder. "I just came to grab my clothes and I'll be outta your way. I gotta hit the station for a bit and will be back in time for the festivities." Chief Swan laughed heartily as he exited the room.

I flopped back down on the bed, breathing a sigh of relief. I took my time getting ready. As I finished my shower, the soft sounds of Bing Crosby floated up the stairs along with the warm scents of yeast, cinnamon, and coffee. Once I had the last button fastened on my shirt there was another tap at the door.

"Hey! Merry Christmas," Alice sang as she popped her head in the door. "Bella sent me up to fetch you. She's been baking up a storm this morning. Wait until you try her cinnamon rolls. Ungh! They are to die for!"

I smiled widely at Alice's enthusiasm. "Grab those gifts off the bed for me. No peeking, Allie—I mean it."

We made our way down the stairs, Alice jabbering on about not watching _Rudolph__the__Red-Nosed__Reindeer_and _Santa__Claus__is__Coming__to__Town_ because they were waiting for me. I stood back, enjoying the warm and homey feeling that Bella's house exuded. Being in Forks was markedly different than the chaos that consumed me back home. I loved it here.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella asked, moving around me toward the sofa.

"Can't a guy be happy for no particular reason?" I teased, opening my arms for her.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Bella whispered, kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

"Thank you for the card, Bella. You have no idea what it means to me."

She shrugged her shoulders, dismissing my compliment. "It was nothin'. Just a little something I learned. It was easier than I thought, except for that damn slate and stylus, having to write everything backward. I was looking into buying a braille writer, but it was like eight hundred bucks." She laughed. "The slate and stylus was definitely within my budget."

I grinned broadly at her self-deprecating levity. I truly had never met anyone like her. Bella was so easy to love, and love her I did.

"Well, I appreciate it all the same," I said, squeezing her a little tighter.

Bella led me to the sofa and Alice turned on the television. "You remember these Rankin Bass movies dontcha, Edward?" Alice asked.

"Of course! It wouldn't be Christmas without them. What are we watching first?"

Bella handed me a large cinnamon roll and directed me to the coffee. Soon the three of us were in our usual positions. Bella snugly at my side and Alice on the floor in front of us. The morning was perfect as we nibbled on warm, sweet cinnamon rolls and sang along to _Rudolph__the__Red-Nosed__Reindeer._

Chief Swan came home at just about ten-sharp just as we were belting out "Island of Misfit Toys". "Not you too, Edward." He laughed.

"Hey, Dad!" Bella greeted as she jumped up to hug her father. "Come sit down so we can open presents." Alice and I sat back and observed the Swans as they went through their simple and heartfelt holiday tradition.

Chief Swan handed Bella and Alice each a gift; telling them how much they each meant to him. I knew that he and Bella had a tight and unique relationship. Her mother ran out on them when she was small, so Bella and her dad created their own little world. When Alice showed up, as a foster kid to the family down the street, she was welcomed into the tight little family with open hearts and arms.

Surprising me, Chief Swan stood, his arms outstretched as he held a package in front of me. "When the girls first told me about you all those months ago I was skeptical, Edward. Never had either of them let somebody into their little clique. I figured you must be something special. I'm glad that you've come into our lives. The smiles that you put on my girls' faces means the world to me." I was stunned silent as Chief Swan's tender words washed over me. "Anyway, it isn't much—considering that I don't know anything about you except that these two knuckleheads seem to think that you hung the friggin' moon. Welcome to the family, son. Just keep doing whatever it is you've been doing, and you'll be alright in my book," he said with finality and passed me the package.

"Thank you, sir. It means...more than I can say." I opened the package. Inside was a hat, gloves, and scarf. The wool spun so soft it felt like silk. I held the material close to me, completely overwhelmed. Chief Swan said they were made by the local Native American tribe.

Clearing my throat, I asked if I could hand out my gifts next. Keeping with the Swan's custom, I told Alice how much I loved her for her eccentric ways and open heart. I thanked Chief Swan for his generosity, hospitality, and for raising such a wonderfully wonderful girl. I know, I was a total sap...Then I turned to Bella.

I sat beside her and pulled out a small box. "Bella, since the moment I met you I could not fathom how I got so blessed to have your friendship. Your love." Her breathing paused as she opened the package.

"Oh, Edward. These are beautiful," Bella sighed as she lifted the ring out of the velvet box. Ten tiny sapphires were set in a white gold band running through and open heart. I also gave her a set of sapphire stud earrings. "I love them! Thank you so much!" She cried as she threw her arms around me.

"Okay, okay, break it up, you two," Chief Swan interrupted.

Reluctantly, I peeled Bella from my body. "I do have one more thing for you girls. Actually, it's for the three of us." I handed Alice the slender box. She squealed when she opened the package containing the s'mores friendship necklace. Bella, her dad, and I laughed heartily at Alice's enthusiasm.

"Ooh, I'm so totally the marshmallow!" Alice exclaimed. "Edward, you're the graham cracker, and Bella's the chocolate. This is perfect, Edward—so us. Each of us are really good on our own, but together we're awesome!"

~o0o~

The days building up to New Year's Eve were easy and calm. There was still an uneasiness between Bella and I. Things were comfortable but not quite the same as before break. Her father was more than hospitable; he actually was a lot of fun—reminding me of how my dad used to be before things went dark for me. However, Dad had shown a bit of his old self when I came home for Thanksgiving. I wondered what changed?

Chief Swan and I sat in front of his big screen TV watching college football—my radio tuned to the simulcast. Bowl Games, gotta love them. I hadn't felt this much like a regular guy in years. Bella was right; holidays in Forks were perfect. She kept the snacks coming. I'm sure I put on a few pounds since I arrived. Bella was an amazing cook and she made good on her promises of pie.

"Here," she said roughly as she set up the TV tray in front of me. I was slapped in the face by the smell of cream, herbs, and garlic. I'm sure I was salivating as she placed the dish on the tray. "Have at it," Bella directed, placing a spoon in my hand. "Be careful, the ramekin is really hot."

I look up at her, having gotten in the habit of not hiding my eyes around my girls, my muted green eyes shining because I know what this is. "You made me a pie?" I could hardly contain my enthusiasm.

"Turkey pot pie, to be precise. Dig in." I could hear the happiness in her voice as she encouraged me. I tapped lightly on the crust, listening to the hollow sound resonate. I tapped a little harder, collapsing the center and taking a fragment into my mouth. Oh, sweet divinity!

A gruff throat clearing disturbed my savoring of Bella's pie. "I see how it is, kiddo. As soon as Edward came into the picture you forget all about your old man. I'm not gonna lie—I'm hurt." I could hear the mirth in Chief Swan's voice. I couldn't be bothered to worry about him. The pot pie was calling me like a siren's song. Everything around me faded out as I began to devour it. "Edward, do you and the pot pie need to be alone? The noises and faces you were making, son. Not fit for polite company, lemme tell ya."

I felt my ears heat up.

"Oh my God, Dad!"

"What? It was all Edward. I would be doing him a disservice if I didn't point it out. I'm just trying to help," the Chief said, feigning offense. I heard Bella rustling around, serving her father his own pot pie. "Now that's more like it!"

Bella sat down beside me on the sofa and we were all quiet for a while, enjoying our supper. Pushing our trays away, Bella leaned back and nuzzled up into my side. I sighed deeply as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder; things were getting back to normal. Bella matched my expression and tucked her legs up onto the couch, getting impossibly closer.

I missed her so much. I bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for dinner, sweet girl. Easily the best pot pie I've ever had." I could feel her mouth quirk up and the apples of her cheeks rising as she cuddled into my side, embarrassed by the compliment. Silly girl, when will she see herself properly?

"Hey, love birds. I'm turning to that Rockin' Eve nonsense, and then I'm going down to the diner for a bit. After that, to the station," Chief Swan informed us as he removed our dirty dishes from the living room. Bella made a move to get up but he stopped her. "You cooked; you deserve to be taken care of for a change. Edward will wash the dishes later. Gotta do what you gotta do to keep your woman happy, isn't that right, son?"

I was a stuttering mess. Love birds, your woman. Is that what it looked like to everyone else?

Chief Swan excused himself, asking me to join him in the kitchen. He gave me a quick rundown of their routine and headed out the door. But, not before telling me, in no uncertain terms, to behave myself. I might not be able to see much, but I sure felt his "daddy death glare." I gulped and gave him my Scout's honor. Complete with the three-finger salute and everything.

I stood at the sink, not having really washed more than a mug and plate in my entire life—I mean, who doesn't have a dishwasher in this day and age—when Bella came up beside me. "Do you want some rubber gloves? Won't the hot water be too much for your fingertips, you know, affect your Braille reading?"

I shrugged my shoulders in indifference. "Honestly, I don't know. We've always had a dishwasher. So I can't tell you that I actually know what I'm doing here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me do it then, Edward. Just go sit down somewhere," she apologized profusely as she tried to take the sponge out of my hand.

"Bella, relax. I'm not gonna break. Give me the damn gloves and go sit down." I failed miserably at fitting my hands in Bella's tiny gloves. I heard her snickering beside me as I tugged at the latex. "If you're gonna hover, at least put the food away," I said as I filled the sink with hot water.

"But this is much more fun!" she laughed.

I plunged my hands into the soapy water and turned to Bella, who was dangerously close to me. I asked her if she planned on supervising the operation.

"It's a nice view..."

"Don't ogle me, woman," I teased, wiggling my hips a bit and puffing out my chest as I rolled up my sleeves.

Bella broke out into a chorus of "bow chicka wow wow." I just about lost my shit right there. Our laughter echoed through the kitchen.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute...," she panted, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. "Do it again!" So I shook my ass for her and gave her my sexiest smirk. She stepped up to me, mussed my hair a bit, and unbuttoned my shirt, exposing my wife-beater. Her hand ran down my front and it took everything in me not to cry out. How I ache for her touch, constantly.

Suddenly the laughter was all dried up. I swear I heard Bella moan, muttering unintelligibly under her breath.

"Okay, get back to the dishes, Cullen," she ordered, humming cheesy porno music. All too soon we were surrounded by silence. Bella rustled around the kitchen as I finished washing up.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alice chimed as she burst into the Swan's home. "Where's everybody at?"

"In here!" Bella called.

"Is everybody decent?" Alice laughed. "I noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone leaving you two crazy kids alone. I'm just taking precautions so I'm not subjected to something that will scar me for life."

"You're hilarious, Allie. When are you making your comedy debut?" I answered.

"Just a matter of time, handsome," Alice purred as she poked her head into the kitchen.

With Alice's help we had the kitchen all buttoned up and were back in our usual arrangements, snacks in hand. Bella and I were stretched out on the sofa, while Alice was on the floor, just within reach of the popcorn while Ryan Seacrest prattled on about some fad band.

At around eleven, Alice jumped up. Bella and I were surprised by her sudden bout of anxiety. She moved from the floor, to Charlie's recliner, to the sofa, to the window seat, to the kitchen, back to the recliner, and so on and so on.

"Alice! You're gonna wear a track in the floor if you don't sit down. What the hell is going on?" Bella growled.

Headlights illuminated the front window as the gravel crunched under the weight of the tires. "Who could that be?" Bella asked, getting up from the couch. Alice just bounced excitedly in the window, her damn beads and bangles making a racket. "Alice, what is wrong with you?" Bella asked incredulously.

There were heavy footsteps making their way to the front door. It wasn't unheard of for Charlie to be in and out during his shift. "Do you think your dad forgot something?" I asked, worried but trying to keep my cool. Charlie Swan was a confident man. The person on the porch had unsure footsteps. Chief Swan always had a purpose about his actions.

The firm knock on the door caused Bella and I to jump while Alice seemed to be vibrating with enthusiasm. Her squeals and squeaks barely contained as she tried to keep herself from lunging at the door. "I'll get it!" she shouted. "Oops. Sorry, Bella."

There was a grunt and thud as Bella hit the floor. I was at her side in an instant. "Ow. God, Alice. What's your problem?" Bella grumbled as I helped her up.

"You okay?" I asked, dusting her off. "Anything hurt?"

"I think I need an ice pack for my ass," Bella half joked as Alice tore the front door open. With the cool blast of air came a familiar scent.

"You have got to be kidding me..." I moaned, squinting at the lanky silhouette blocking the door.

"Well, that's a fine how-do, Edward. Is that any way to greet your big brother?" Bella spun around in my arms, gaping at our unwelcome guest. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Why are you here?" I practically growled. Jasper sauntered through the door, closing it firmly behind him.

"Alice invited me," my brother said smugly.

"Isn't it just perfect? Now the four of us will ring in the New Year together. Then we'll head back to Chicago in a few days to spend the rest of the break there," Alice sang. "Charlie already knows that Jas is here. He's bunking with you, Edward."

Jasper clapped his hands and crowed. "Just like when we were kids, huh, Edward?"

"We always had our own rooms, doofus."

"Well, humor me, baby brother."

"Do your parents know where you are?" I needed something, anything, to get Jasper out of my hair. It was low, but I was not above tattling on him.

"Don't you dare, Edward. Jasper can stay. Besides, it's the holidays. Don't be such a Scrooge," Bella admonished as she snuggled into my chest.

"Much obliged, lil lady," Jasper drawled. I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping that I was conveying the right amount of disdain.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to watch _Oklahoma!_?" Bella giggled. "Welcome to Washington, Jasper." Ever the diplomat, Bella extended Jasper the proverbial olive branch. "Don't mind your brother. I think he's just being territorial."

I scoffed, huffed, snorted, and whatever other childish display I could muster to express my displeasure as Jasper pulled Bella out of my arms. "It is an immense honor to meet you, Miss Bella." Jasper's antics were certainly winning points with the ladies because Bella was giggling like a fool.

I crossed my arms in a huff and mumbled about how much of a pain in the ass my brother was.

"Oh, Edward. Don't be like that," Alice said, trying to pry my hands loose. "Introduce me properly to your brother, silly." These folks were seriously giving me a headache.

"Jasper, this is Alice. Alice, Jasper. Happy now?" I moved back to the sofa and plopped myself down.

"Are you hungry, Jasper?" Bella asked sweetly. I think she added a little extra sugar for my benefit. "I guess you're the reason why Dad asked me to make extras," she said, laughing her way into the kitchen.

"I'm starvin', darlin'," Jasper said, a little too enthusiastically for my taste. The two of them were having a grand old time in there talking Foodie talk. They finally emerged, Jasper with a steaming pot pie in hand. He cozied up to Alice in Charlie's recliner while Bella snuggled back into my side. "Baby brother, you hit the jackpot here. Not only is she gorgeous and generous, she's one helluva cook! Bella, shugah, you gotta give me this recipe." I think I threw up in my mouth just a little bit...

Bella growled my name, just low enough for only my ears. "Why are you acting like this? I'm glad that your brother came. I knew Alice had been talking with someone since we came home, but I had no idea it was Jasper. They're really into each other. I wish you could see them. They just fit, Edward. Don't spoil it for them. Okay, baby?" Bella's lips were moving quickly as she spoke, brushing just below my ear along the tender flesh of my neck. The moist heat of her breath making me lose focus on her words. At that moment I only could feel. Her velvety lips, hot and soft on my throat. The brush of her breath as it blew past her lips, so warm.

"I uh, I'm sorry. It's just…I wasn't expecting..." I stuttered.

"It's okay, sweetie," Bella cooed as she brushed her nose along my jaw, moving to kiss my cheek. "I won't hold it against you."

Soft conversations filled the room as the midnight hour approached. The television interrupted us with cheers and fireworks. "Happy New Year, Bella," I whispered.

"Happy New Year, Edward," she responded.

Alice danced over to me, her bangles clinking and jingling as she moved. She planted a wet kiss on my cheek. "Happy New Year, guys!" Alice said warmly, enclosing Bella and I in a brief embrace before she returned to Jasper. "Happy New Year, Jasper. I'm so glad you're here—" her voice cut off by what I can only assume were Jasper's lips. The air was filled with soft smacks and moans as they kissed.

"I don't get a New Year's kiss, Edward? It's tradition," Bella said tentatively. I bent down to kiss her cheek, but Bella turned her head. Our lips brushed against one another's in a whisper of a kiss. I stilled all movement, frozen in place. My hands clenched tightly at my side as I moaned in disbelief.

My first kiss.

I gasped as Bella's mouth became more aggressive. Her kisses became possessive as she gripped the back of my head, pressing us closer together. I moved my hands to hold her tight to me. One hand tangled in her hair while the other pressed against the small of her back. Her body molding perfectly with mine as our kisses grew more intense.

Bella moaned and swiped her tongue across my bottom lip. Instinctively, I opened my mouth, allowing her to take whatever she wanted from me. I was hers. Bella owned me; mind, body, and soul. As our tongues caressed, our bodies heated up. Bella rubbed her body against mine. Her hands wandered all over me, down my neck, scratching under my shirt, along my shoulders. The sensation was sublime. Her other hand snaked between us, gripping onto my shirt tightly as if she were desperate for me to be closer.

Turning so she could straddle my lap, Bella made it impossible for me to hide my arousal as she rubbed her hips against mine. She gasped into my mouth at the discovery, sending electric waves to my groin causing me to twitch. Her mouth turned up into a smile as she peppered mine with chaste kisses. Bella was enjoying the power she had over me.

I gripped the back of her head, breaking our kiss. "So beautiful." I moaned, my eyes desperate to read her emotions. Bella sat still, allowing me to look at her. In the dim light of the room, I barely made out the flush on the apples of her cheeks. I gently rubbed my thumb over the warm, pink flesh to confirm what I saw. "So beautiful, Bella..." She crashed her lips to mine, releasing a desperate whimper of her own.

I held on to her ass as I rotated our bodies to lay her across the couch. I covered Bella's form with my own as her hands pushed at my button down, pulling it from my body. Her short nails leaving a fiery trail up and down my now bare biceps. "Edward, I want...I need..." Bella gasped through our kisses. I kneaded and squeezed her ass, rubbing up and down her thigh as I supported my body on my other elbow.

Bella felt so right here beneath me. We fit so perfectly. She was everything that I was not, soft and supple to my rigid and calloused self. I loved her completely.

Rough throat clearing made us aware that we were not alone. "'Bout damn time!" Alice laughed. "Although I don't think Charlie would appreciate you mauling his daughter on his sofa." Bella and I broke apart, reluctantly sitting up. She continued to nuzzle my neck and held my hand tightly in her lap.

"I uh, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few." I took off up the stairs, locking myself in the bathroom. My heart pounding, trying to burst out of my ribs. I splashed cold water on my face in an attempt to calm down. My aching erection nearly bringing me to my knees. Suddenly there was a pounding on the bathroom door.

"Edward, let me in," Jasper called, startling me.

"Go away, Jas. Give me a minute," I groaned. Why couldn't my brother let me be?

"Come on, baby brother. We need to talk, for real," Jasper pleaded. I reluctantly unlatched the door. Jasper quietly entered the small space and sighed. "There's nothing to panic about, Edward. Bella's not upset, in fact she's pretty damn happy right now," he counseled, gripping my shoulders tightly so I could face him. I hung my head, unwilling to make eye contact. "What's the problem, bro? You're acting like you've never kissed a girl before..." My entire face heated up. "You've never kissed a girl before?" Jasper gasped in understanding.

"No. Thanks for making me even more insecure. I bet Bella is telling Alice how horrible I was."

"Bullshit, Edward. Your girl is down there grinning like a damn fool because she finally kissed you. Well, y'all did a bit more than kiss, but who's counting." Jasper laughed.

"Why are you here?" I growled; Jasper's presence effectively diminishing my boner.

"Huh? I just wanted to make sure that you were all right. Not up here over-analyzing the shit out of what just happened. By the way, dude, Alice is something special. I'm serious, man. I've never felt like this about anyone, _ever_. Thanks, bro." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, Jas. Just don't hurt her." I paused, hearing the front door open and close. Chief Swan greeted Bella and Alice, wishing them a happy New Year. "Come on, you need to meet Bella's dad."

Shortly after Chief Swan arrived home, we all retreated upstairs. Jasper and I had just changed into our pajamas when Alice twirled into the room, sitting in the middle of Chief Swan's bed.

"I'm not quite ready to go to sleep, so I thought the four of us could sit and talk for a while," Alice suggested.

"Anything for you, darlin'," Jasper responded. Soon, Bella entered the room timidly asking if it was okay. "Shugah, it's your house. Do as you please."

The four of us stretched out on the Chief's king sized bed. Alice sat with her back against the headboard and Jasper somehow found his way to rest his head in her lap. He hummed in contentment as Alice scratched his scalp.

I stretched out with my head leaning against the footboard with Bella enveloped in the security of my arms. Conversation slowed and then stopped altogether as the gentle sounds of Jasper's snores filled the room.

"They're both asleep, so cute," Bella whispered as she turned so I could spoon her. "I don't want to leave this spot," she said, reaching above her for a heavy quilt that hung on the footboard. I helped her cover us up. The quilt cocooned us in its warmth. Bella nuzzled her back further into my front.

I hummed, enjoying being wrapped around my girl. "Good night, Bella," I said, kissing her neck just behind her ear. "Thank you for a perfect visit."

Sighing, Bella turned to face me. Pulling my face to hers, she kissed me sweetly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this with you, Edward. I—"

"I know, Bella. Trust me; I've wanted the same thing. Let's talk in the morning, okay, Love?" I said, cutting her off. "Sleep sweet," I whispered, kissing her lips one last time before she turned over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? These two finally fell together after dancing around for a few days.

Next update in a couple of weeks. We will see what things are like for them in Chicago. I'll be wrapping this story up in another chapter or two. This will be a short fic.

Until next time...


End file.
